Just High School
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: So maybe high school wasn't so bad after all. A/U. Solangelo


**Pairing: Nico/Will, mentions of other minor pairings**

**Warning: Mild language**

**Disclaimer: I do not out Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.**

Just High School

"Cheer up Nico. It's just school"

"You are the one to talk, dad. You are the least cheery person I know. And besides, it's high school. What could go wrong, right?"

Hades glared at his son. Nico continued sulking, staring at his bowl of cereal like it had all the answers to life's questions.

"Come on Nico. You get to meet all of your friends again." Hazel offered, her eyes shining at the thought of school.

"Joy" He mumbled, going back to trying to burn a hole through his cereal.

Line break

Okay so maybe Nico was not the most popular boy, or the smartest, or the most athletic. But he was definitely the most gloomy. At least according to his peers.

So what if he did not have many friends? He still had Hazel and her boyfriend Frank. He still had Jason, Piper, Annabeth and even Percy.

Oh, he might have had a teeny, tiny crush on the latter. It was very irrelevant, really. It had bothered him in the beginning, sure, but he had eventually learned to accept that he was into Percy. Everyone was.

Percy was just... Percy. He was funny, heroic, sweet, modest and maybe a little oblivious to his surroundings. Even though he did not look like it, he was pretty smart. He was one of the first people who befriended Nico and his sister. He was one of the only people who met the real Nico, before he became an introvert, before his sister died.

He did not feel that way anymore. At least, his affection towards the older boy had reduced considerably.

"Ouch"

He had bumped into someone.

_Shit_.

He had been so lost in his train of thought. The boy he had knocked down was still sitting on the ground. Nico cussed under his breath.

"Shit. I didn't see you there. Sorry." He offered sheepishly, offering his hand. Only after did the boy stand up did Nico realise how good looking he was. With his sandy blond hair, lean but muscular built, bright blue and eyes and his blindly white teeth, he looked like someone who belonged in Hollywood.

"I-I-I... uh ... I uh" Nico realised he was blushing and stuttering.

_He was blushing and stuttering_.

The boy smiled, revealing two very cute dimples. Honestly, Nico thought bitterly, could he get more perfect?

Too late, he finally figured out who he was.

"Hi. I'm Will Solace." He was grinning now and Nico could feel how hot his cheeks were.

This was Will Solace. The golden boy of the school. He wasn't around his troupe of trained monkeys today, and by trained monkeys Nico meant the other populars. That would explain why he hadn't recognised Will immediately.

Nico blinked. Several times. So many times that Will probably thought he had some sort of eye disease.

Resisting the urge to slap himself for the way he was acting around the boy, "I'm Nico" he mumbled, looking down.

"So...Are you new here?" Will asked, clasping onto Nico's offered hand. Ignoring the warmth that spread from their joint hands, he hauled him up.

"No. I've been here since the eight grade."

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll see you later then." Will said, after a moment.

Offering him another blinding smile, he turned and walked in the general direction of what Nico assumed was his locker.

Shaking his head at his own lack of social skills, he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Line Break

"Psst"

"Psst"

"Psst... Nico"

"What?" Nico snapped, finally glancing at the blonde haired boy who sat beside him in history. He cursed the deities for making him late. Now he was stuck beside Will Solace.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

There was the blinding smile again, revealing his extremely adorable dimples. Nico mentally gaged.

Since when did he think dimples were adorable?

Grumbling under his breath, he angrily grabbed a pencil and handed it over, maybe a little to forcefully.

"Thanks"

"Psst"

"Psst... Nico"

"What now?"

"You're cute when you're frustrated"

He flushed. Will smiled.

Line Break

A month later, Nico found himself staring at Will. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Okay, that made him sound like a stalker. But he could not help himself, there was something about that boy. He just seemed to radiate energy and happiness.

"You're staring again" The victim of his observation mumbled, not taking his eyes of the teacher.

Nico quickly looked away, flushing a bright red that was very visible on his pale cheeks.

The bell rang. Nico sighed in relief. He didn't know how much longer he could stand listening to the teacher rambling about Shakespeare.

Grabbing his books of the table, he made is way to the door.

Will had to run to catch upto him.

"Hey Nico, wait up." He called.

Nico sighed, but slowed down anyway. He did it out of politeness. It was not like his heart did a little break dance in his chest. Nope.

When Will finally caught up, they walked to his locker in silence. But this was a comfortable one. It had been like this for the past few days. Will always walked Nico to his locker. He didn't know why. Will was popular. Will was smart. Will was... Will. Why he would want to spend time with Nico of all people.

"Are you going to eat in the cafeteria today?" He asked, leaning against the next locker.

This had been one of the most common discussions between them. Will just did not get why Nico avoided the cafeteria like a plague.

He did not like cafeterias. Simple as that. They were just to noisy. They were to crowded and congested. So, he ate his lunch outside. Alone.

Well, he used to, until Will decided that he would join him.

"Nope"

"Anyway, I was talking to Lou the other and she told me about this new..."

This was how their conversations went daily. Will would ramble and Nico would add to the conversation when necessary. He had opened upto Will eventually, and after he opened upto him, the two boys were rarely seen separately. Nico could still not understand where the sudden urge to spend time with him developed in Will, but he was not complaining.

He liked the blue eyed boy a little to much.

Line Break

"So, my friend thinks your cute."

Nico's head snapped up so quickly, he could swear he got a concussion just by doing it.

"Wha-aa-"

Will raised an eyebrow. Nico cleared his throat. Where had that come from?

"Nico. Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh... Yep."

"So what do you say?"

"I am not interested."

"You don't even want to know her name?"

Nico blushed.

"Will... I am not.. Uhh.. I am not into girls. And besides... I think I like someone else."

Nico did not know what drove him the say that, but he smile Will gave him could light up New York City in the dark.

Line Break

It had been two days since Nico had last seen Will. It was because he was hanging out with some girl, a really pretty one at that. He was not bothered by this at all. Nope. He was perfectly fine with it. It was not like he was slightly jealous of her or anything.

With a frown marring his features, he took his usual seat in history.

"Hey Nico." It was Will.

Nico ignored him.

Will took his place. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, the teacher walked it and Nico had never been more grateful. The other boy frowned and turned his attention back to the front, glancing towards Nico every dew minutes.

As soon as the bell rang, Nico was out of the class.

"Nico! Hey Nico! Wait up."

He walked faster. But, Will was in better shape than Nico expected and had caught up to Nico in no time. He felt a pressure on his wrist. Following the length of the arm latched onto his wrist, he found that it was attached to none other than Will Solace.

He was panting. Nico could not help but stare at his lips. They looked very... kissable, for lack of better word.

"What did I do?" Will demanded, once he caught his breath. Snapping out of his reverie, he snatched his hand away from the taller boys hold.

Nico did not answer. He did not know what to say. How do you tell a guy that you were jealous? Jealous because he was hanging out with someone that was not you?

"Nico" Will said sternly.

"Where is your girlfriend?" He asked.

Will looked surprised.

"What?" Nico hated that there was genuine confusion colouring his words.

"The girl you had been hanging out with for the past couple of days Will"

"You mean Lynii? Nico, she was a new exchange student. I was assigned to show her around"

Nico felt like a fool. He scowled. This was exactly why he did not make many friends. He always seemed to make a fool out of himself in front of others. It was frustrating. It was always better for him to be alone.

"Wait... Were you... Were you jealous?"

"What? No. Of course not." He answered to early. He was lying, obviously. They both knew it.

"Nico... You were jealous weren't you?" Will smiled. "You were jealous."

"I think we all got it the first time Solace. No need to repeat yourself" he grumbled, looking down at the floor, unable to meet the bright blue eyes of his companion.

When he looked up, Will was smirking.

"Nico... Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you idiot. We are friends, aren't we? And friends are supposed to like each other."

Will rolled his eyes.

"I mean as more than a friend."

Nico flushed. His cheeks felt like they were going to combust.

"Wha-aa-aat? Of course not." He stammered.

"You don't eh. ." Will now looked a little devious. "Soo.. Does that mean you would mind if I do this?"

He brought his face closer to Nico's, Will's minty breathy fanning his lips. He inhaled sharply but he did not anything to stop the other boy. He could not think coherently, much less move his arms to push the boy away. Will closed the distance between them and Nico could swear there was an entire zoo in his stomach. It was only after a few seconds did Nico realise that he was not kissing back.

Wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, he gently tugged him closer until there was not space between their bodies. Around them people stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared, but Nico didn't care. As he felt Will wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, only one thought crossed his mind,

Maybe high school wasn't so bad after all.

"Does this mean you like me back?" Nico asked after they broke apart, his forehead touching his companions as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths.

Will laughed.

"Yes Nico. This means I like you back."

**Hii**

**So this is my first Solangelo fan fiction, so be kind. I admit, it was a little rushed, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. **

**Nico and Will are so cute. They are literally killing me! **

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading this! Leave me a review!**

**Love you all**

xoxo


End file.
